


A Land Yet Known

by easternCriminal



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Theories, headcanons, mostly references and nods to other zelda games, non linear, reincarnation theory, series of oneshotes, some contradict eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:44:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easternCriminal/pseuds/easternCriminal
Summary: A series of oneshots focusing on theories and head canons for breath of the wild mostly using references of cameos of events and characters from other games.1) Wolf Link2) Prince of the Sands





	1. Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I'm way too restless for botw to come out so I'm gonna attempt to write this one shot series in order to calm myself down and tide me over, although I should warn you that some of these are boudn to contradict each other. They're nonlinear. Regardless I hope you enjoy!

Some days there was a wolf. 

To be entirely honest, he was never entirely sure where the wolf came from or where the wolf went. Occasionally it would wander off and he wouldn’t see it for days until he awoke in the morning from the moblin camp he had pillaged and taken temporary refuge in for the night to see it tussling with the meat on the spit that had been left there overnight. It kept nice enough company - it never asked questions he couldn’t answer and some nights when he stared into the abyss of the fire and began to overthink too much the wolf would snuggle up next to him, placing its head firmly in Link’s lap, begging to be pet. 

Link had seen many animals, walking from hither to thither, aimlessly wandering around trying to find what was fate. The wolf was different. It looked at him with intelligent eyes, a bright piercing blue that studied whatever it looked at. The markings on it’s head were unique, intricate patterns that were weaved into it’s green tinged fur, an unusual color if Link had ever saw one. 

He found himself wondering whether the wolf was tame or wild, if it had ever had a previous owner. Perhaps it had been a hunting dog or guard dog for somebody - it did after all seem capable to obey commands and if Link shouted at it to leave a deer alone or to stay low behind him it would do so. It even had a piercing on one of its’ ears, possibly connected to the culture of a previous owner. Link’s hand felt around his own pointed ears until they found the small, empty hole. Perhaps the wolf had come from wherever he was truly from (he had to believe that there was more to him than just waking up in the stone room, that he had to have come from somewhere real with a history and a family and people who missed him). 

Whoever had previously owned him couldn’t have been that good of an owner though, not with the cold iron shackle that clung to the wolf’s left paw, clanging with every step it took. One night, a night when the wolf had been restless, he’d watched it race across the hills in the hour of twilight finally pausing at the top of a hill and howling loud to the sky. There was a glimmer of gold in the distance and the call was returned. 

Even the wolf had more than Link.

Link woke up once, in the middle of the night, to howling, and instantly on guard race from the lean to he had created and had been milling around for the past three days. Outside the wolf was staring at him with those too intelligent eyes. As Link watched it extended a paw out in front and bowed, it was only then that he noticed the dead moblin next to the wolf and the deep color that drenched it’s flank. Link took a step forward, mumbling apologies and reaching for bandages, but the wolf shook its head. It gave a bark, to lively of a bark for an animal with its’ side torn open, and howled at the sky once more. Again, a distant call answered, and this time Link watched as it’s body turned black and bits and pieces at a time fly into the sky.

Later, when Link knelt by the stream to get a drink, he’d see his eyes and realize they were the same ones as the wolf.


	2. Prince of the Sands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link meets a boy with a face made from sandstone

The boy had a wide smile and a rugged face that was cut from sandstone. Link ran into him when they were both raiding the same moblin camp, and when they both laid eyes on each other, dead moblins setting the scene, there was a tense silence. Link had looked the boy up and down with his deep skin tone that was caught somewhere between maroon and brown, reddish hair and the gem on his forehead that caught the sunlight just so. He was unlike anyone Link had met so far, his clothes speaking of a different upbringing in a different land, and slowly as to make his point clear, Link put away his axe. 

The boy slowly released his sword that seemed to be made of shadows and it disappeared into the air. 

“Are you a real Hylian - I never thought I’d actually get to meet one!” a wide grin broke out across the boys features and Link relaxed almost immediately as the boy came forward. 

“I have never met a-” Link gestured helplessly at the boy.

“Gerudo, I hail from the sands.” He adjusted the scarf that hung around his neck to expose his mouth more. “I’m Ganondorf, but call me Ganon, it’s less of a mouthful.”

“Link.” After that they both collectively found a place to set up a camp away from bloodstained ground. Over the fire Ganon speaks of the heat of the desert, of starvation and a relentless sun - he mentions how despite leaving the desert two weeks ago he still has carried part of it with him in the form of sand in his shoes. 

Link casts his eyes downwards when Ganon asks for where Link is from, and Ganon doesn’t bring it up again afterwards. 

In the middle of the night there’s a long howl outside and Ganon bolts upright, eyes wide and afraid, clutching at his chest and refuses to state what could make him so afraid of a mere sound in the night.

In the morning Link expects them to part ways but instead Ganon offers to accompany him for a while and Link can’t find it in him to turn down company. Neither of the pair really knows where they’re going and instead continue their aimless wandering and exploring. They fall into a rhythm with each other, comfortable and easy. Ganon reveals that is strange sword of shadow is known as the Beast’s blade and is extremely rare and was made in the land that this land once was by the legendary swordsmith Zubora Gabora - when Link holds it it makes his hand feel cold and it’s so light it’s as if he’s holding nothing at all. 

After a few days of fighting back to back with one another Ganon opens up to Link and it feels like he’s confessing something when he states that he’s the Prince of the Sands. It bears no recognition to Link and Ganon just continues to state how he had escaped his sisters and many mothers, his aunts and cousins, and ran to the green fields of Hyrule. 

Little is said after that. 

The night that Ganon parts company there is a howl in the wind again. LInk wakes in the middle of the night to see the boy gone along with all of his things and catches a glimpse of him standing at the top of the hill in the moonlight.

“I came to the land of the grass for a reason.” He states, and his words hang suspended in the air for a moment.

“What do you want.” Ganon closes his eyes, deep red hair rustling in the breeze.

“The wind, this favorable wind that blows gently over the hills. I want to find the source of this wind and harness it - give some of it to my home. I;n tired of seeing sisters and mothers die.” He suddenly seems very old. “Can you feel that wind?” Link closes his eyes, and nods. 

When he opens them the Prince of the Desert is gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think, your own headcanons or theories for breath of the wild, or what cameos and references you hope to appear!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! What would you like to see in botw? Any head canons of theories to share? Feel free to drop them in the comments!


End file.
